


A Christmas Miracle

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Christmas Miracle

Stephen backed down the laneway, his eyes on the two men swinging lengths of pipe.

"C'mon," he said. "You don't have to do this. Have a little Christmas spirit, how about it?"

They stepped out, coming at him from either side and he looked behind him, despairingly. It was still a dead-end. So was he.

"Whyn't you leave him alone?" a voice said. "Two on one ain't fair."

Stephen swore as the tall, raggedly-dressed man came forward. What use was some homeless piece of - He blinked. The man just moved - nightmarishly somehow, like his limbs bent the wrong way. The attackers shrieked, then were motionless on the ground.

"Merry Christmas, mate," the homeless man said, grinning sharply before walking off.

Stephen gingerly stepped over the vigilantes' bodies and ran, his hand tight on the knife in his pocket. He still had plenty of time to find a nice fresh girl.


End file.
